


i found your cat

by bruises



Series: 10 days of AUs [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Apartments, Cats, F/F, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elevator isn’t working so Kira has to take the stairs. She’s had a long day; she can’t be bothered walking up the stairs. It takes her an extra ten minutes but Kira makes it to her apartment.<br/>She dumps her keys in the bowl on the countertop and opens the fridge door. She sighs when she sees the ham packet open <i>again</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i found your cat

**Author's Note:**

> this was prompted to me by [nevergooutofstiles](http://nevergooutofstiles.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. i hope you like it!

The elevator isn’t working so Kira has to take the stairs. She’s had a long day; she can’t be bothered walking up the stairs. It takes her an extra ten minutes but Kira makes it to her apartment.

She dumps her keys in the bowl on the countertop and opens the fridge door. She sighs when she sees the ham packet open _again_. Over the past couple of weeks, a cat has been breaking into her apartment through the windows. It goes through her fridge and its favourite food happens to be ham. Whenever she looks in the fridge she finds it scattered around in little pieces.

Kira’s confused; how does a cat get into her apartment? _Through the windows?_ How do cats even open windows? She has a lot of questions that need to be answered.

The ham is sticky but Kira manages to pick it up and walk over to the bin. When she opens the lid of the bin, a loud meow comes from behind her and she drops the ham onto the floor. 

“You!” Kira says, wiping her hands on her jeans. She kneels down and picks up the cat.

If it hadn’t been breaking into her apartment for the past two weeks, Kira would probably love this cat. Its fur is soft and fluffy and it has little grey paws. She runs her fingers through it’s fur and looks under its neck for a name tag.

“Your name is Marshmallow?” Kira says, surprised. “I would have thought that a cat named Marshmallow wouldn’t go around stealing ham.”

The cat starts purring and Kira tries her hardest not to smile. She gets her phone out of her back pocket and starts typing out the number on Marshmallow’s collar.

“Hello?” 

Kira gulps. “Hi, I’m Kira. I found your cat, Marshmallow.”

“Oh, that’s awesome! I’m Malia, I’ll come and pick her up,” Malia tells her. “Where do you live?”

She tells Malia her address and she hears a large intake of breath on the other end of the phone. “I live in the same apartment building. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Okay, see you soon!” Kira hangs up and lets herself fall onto the couch. 

She’s had a long day and she just wants to go to sleep. Kira lets her eyes close for a moment, but Marshmallow objects. She jumps onto Kira’s lap and continues to purr. 

There’s a knock at the door, so Kira carries Marshmallow in her arms and opens the door.

“You must be Malia,” Kira says, trying her best to smile. 

Malia nods. “Sorry about Marshmallow, she _always_ gets out of the house.”

“Really?” Kira asks. “Does she have a habit of climbing through windows?”

Malia nods again and laughs. “Let me guess; she climbed through your window and ate the ham from your fridge?”

Kira gasps. “How did you know?”

“I adopted her a few months ago. Her old owners taught her out to open windows and doors.”

“Ah. That would explain it,” Kira says. She hands Marshmallow over to Malia and her stomach does a little flip when their hands touch.

“I was thinking,” Malia begins. “If you’re free...we could go out for dinner?”

Kira grins and her stomach flips again. “That sounds like a great idea! Let me grab my bag.”

“I’ll quickly drop Marshmallow off and meet you downstairs; is that okay?” Malia asks.

Kira cringes at the mention of the stairs; but she smiles and nods anyway.

Malia leaves her apartment and Kira runs into the bathroom. Her hair is a mess (probably from climbing up all those stairs) so she quickly brushes through it and then fixes up the smudged corners of her eyeliner.

She locks the door to her apartment and rushes downstairs to find Malia standing in the foyer, scrolling through her phone.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to take so long,” Kira tells Malia. She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and taps her foot anxiously.

Malia shrugs. “You didn’t take long; don’t worry about it. Where do you want to go for dinner?”

“There’s a really cute pizza joint about a block from here. I can drive us, if you’d like,” Kira offers.

“That’s a good idea; those stairs killed my calves,” Malia groans. “I wish the elevator worked for more than three days at a time.”

“Ugh, same here. I’m tempted to complain about it,” Kira says as the walk outside.

“I wouldn’t bother,” Malia sighs. “I wrote them a letter about a month ago and all I got was a courtesy reply. They’re not going to do anything about it.”

“I’m going to be taking the stairs for the rest of my life!” Kira laughs. 

Malia feels butterflies in her stomach; Kira’s laugh is _adorable_. “I’ll carry you up the stairs when we get back; don’t sweat it.”

Kira finds herself blushing as she puts her keys into the ignition. They click their seatbelts on and start driving to the pizza parlour. Malia helps herself to the radio; Kira doesn’t mind.

They arrive at the pizza parlour within twenty minutes. The traffic was surprisingly bad for this time of night.

“So, what do you usually get?” Malia asks, looking at the menu.

“Either a Hawaiian with extra cheese or vegetarian,” Kira smiles.

“Well I like meat, so I’ll go with the Hawaiian.”

Malia puts her menu down and looks up at Kira. “What are you going to get?”

Kira looks through the menu one last time and puts it down. “I think I’ll get a margarita.”

“Nice.”

They place their orders and within fifteen minutes, their pizzas arrive. They sit together and exchange slices of pizza. Kira learns that Malia is a swimming trainer; she works mornings and some afternoons. Kira is an art teacher; she works down at the local college so most of her time gets taken up by that.

“I had a good night; it was fun,” Kira says, smiling at Malia.

Malia feels her cheeks heating up so she tries to hide it. “We should do this more often. When are you free next?”

“Most weekends and usually every day after eight,” Kira tells her as she walks over to the stairs. “I’ve got your number, I might text you some time.”

“I’ll carry you up the stairs - since the elevator isn’t working,” Malia says.

“Oh,” Kira replies, blushing. “Are you sure?”

Malia nods. “Positive.”

“This seems like a better idea,” Kira says, hopping on Malia’s back.

“A piggyback wasn’t what I had in mind. But it works,” Malia grins, holding Kira’s legs around her waist.

They’re halfway up the stairs when Kira kisses Malia’s cheek. Malia feels a little lightheaded and she sways. Kira instantly reaches for the siderails.

“Please don’t fall on the stairs,” She whispers.

“I’m good,” Malia hums, trying to regain her posture.

Malia walks up the stairs carefully and keeps her hold on Kira. The last thing she wants is for Kira to fall off. She stops in front of Kira’s apartment and helps her down.

“I’ll see you soon, Kira,” Malia says.

She leans in and kisses Kira. Their kiss is short, but no one is going to forget it any time soon.

Kira’s face is almost bright red when she pulls away. Malia winks at her as she waves and walks off. Kira takes a deep breath to calm herself down as she opens her front door.

Marshmallow is on her couch. She’s curled up into a ball with her legs stretched out and as usual, she’s purring.

Kira takes a photo of the sleeping cat and sends it to Malia. 

_Look’s like you’ll have to come and pick her up :) - Kira_

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is an apartment AU, stay tuned for 4 more AUs!  
> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
